Elsanna week
by Meundeadpie
Summary: Welp here are all my ff entries for elsanna week. Obviously there is a warning of sibling incest (this was originally just day 1 but I decided it'd be easier to put them all together)
1. Day 1 cuddles

The pale moonlight shown on her equally pale form. She lay on her back -the position was surprisingly comfortable for someone who normally slept curled into herself- her sister snuggled tightly into her side. Elsa looked down at her sisters sleeping body, she's beautiful, the Queen thought as she traced snowflakes at the base of the younger monarchs spine. Anna slept peacefully her mouth hanging open slightly to allow near-silent snores to escape. The moon cast a dim glow over her nude form and allowed Elsa to see every fine detail as she carefully followed her sisters exquisite curves, as she counted every freckle that dusted the Princesses body.

Despite the relaxed peace of the moment, the Queen felt a discomfort inside. She could feel shame and doubt seeping in. Questions and worries swarmed angrily in her head. Looking down at Anna once more, Elsa felt a sense of dread fight it's way through the other emotions swirling like a blizzard in her brain; anyone could walk in right now and see them. The only royal blood left in Arendalle, together, naked and sharing the Queens bed.

How would the kingdom react?

Would they scream blasphemy and kill them both? Accuse Elsa of using her sorcery to seduce the young Princess (She could live with that, Anna would be safe. Heart broken, but safe)? Would they panic and cover the whole scam up? Find two disgusting suitors to marry and impregnate them both, attempting to defuse the situation with new royal blood?

Perhaps, she thought, they could run. Run to the palace of ice high on the north mountain, protect themselves with marshmallow and other snowy creations. They could live out their lives together, grow old happily with no fear of being caught.

But that was just a fleeting thought, Elsa did not entertain it for long. No Anna would need people, not just my snow creations, she needs to be around people, to socialise.

In the end her head hurt and she wanted to sleep. Pulling the thick blanket up over them both, Elsa burrowed down until her head rested in the crook of Anna's neck. This was no time to worry or fret, this was simply a time to enjoy what she had.

"Munmmf Elsa?" The younger of the two called out sleepily.

"I love you Anna," Elsa pulled her sister even closer cuddling her until there wasn't a gap left between them.

"Night night Elsa, I love you too," Anna called back almost asleep again. In her tired frame of mind she subconsciously wrapped her arms around the older monarch until their embrace became more of a comforting cuddle.

When the sky awoke that morning neither girl had moved, they had cuddled all night.


	2. Day 2 first kiss

"-and then, HE FELL!" Anna yelled the last bit at the top of her little lungs. Elsa giggled from her spot beside her sister.

They were playing princess and prince with their dollhouse, a game that normally ended in a happy marriage except Anna seemed to have taken a liking to dramatically killing the prince. This time he had chased his love up to the "tippy top of the tallest tower in all the kingdom" and gracefully plummeted to his death.

"Anna you can't keep killing the prince," this comment was rewarded with a heavy pout, "if he dies who will the princess marry?"

"Whoever she wants, maybe she wants to marry a different prince, or another princess."

Elsa stared at her little sister a sad look taking up her young face, "princesses can't marry other princesses."

"That's stupid, why not?"

"I don't know, they just can't, mama said so." It was true Elsa had asked their mother if princesses could marry princesses. When asked why she had responded with "boys are yucky," her mother laughed and said no, princesses marry princes and that's the way it is. When you grow older you'll understand.

Elsa hated that phrase, what if she grew as old as she could but never understood? What then?

"That's dumb, mama doesn't know what she's talking about," Anna got up pacing along the floor on her tiny legs, most likely trying to imitate their father. "If any girl wants to marry a girl she can! And If any boy wants to marry a boy he can! And if-"

The elder of the two girls interrupted, " yea, but mama said that-"

"Well mama's wrong! And when your queen you can let anyone get married!"

Elsa stood up a tiny frown etching it's way onto her young face, "Anna I don't think it's that simple."

"Of course it is Elsa! See 'cause I'm a princess and your a princess, so if we want we can get married!"

Finally giving into the craziness of the situation Elsa laughed, "okay then let's get married!"  
"Yay!" Anna ran up to her sister and on the last jump gave her an innocent peck on the lips. "There now we're married!"

Not bothering to explain to her sister that that wasn't how marriage worked, Elsa laughed and hugged Anna, "fine but I'm the bride."

**So elsanna week day 2; first kiss. Technically I wrote this on the 28th but my internet was down so I couldn't post it till now. Yes everything Anna says ends in a ! Because she is 5 and hyperactive. Is this too underage? Cause I wanted it to be like when you see those little kids kissing at weddings, ya know its innocent and cute. Just tell me if it offends you at all, cause if I does I'm sorry but I wasn't my intention.**


End file.
